


Morning's Warmth

by JustAStoryInTheEnd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly just pure fluff as my first contribution to the fandom-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStoryInTheEnd/pseuds/JustAStoryInTheEnd
Summary: The soft light of dawn graced the room through translucent curtains, embracing the other in ambience that could have only been said as heavenly-like. She remained seated at the edge of the mattress for a moment’s while, most likely still pulling herself away from her own tendrils of sleep, and even then, Ignis could not help but reach out to place a hand on the dip of her waist.





	Morning's Warmth

There was something about her that Ignis Scientia --- for the life of him --- could not exactly describe.

As his lover reluctantly pulled herself away from his arms and the warmth that they shared within the comfort of their bed, the man quietly took that time to study the naked curves of her figure behind heavy-lidded eyes.

The soft light of dawn graced the room through translucent curtains, embracing the other in ambience that could have only been said as heavenly-like. She remained seated at the edge of the mattress for a moment’s while, most likely still pulling herself away from her own tendrils of sleep, and even then, Ignis could not help but reach out to place a hand on the dip of her waist. Then at the feel of his calloused fingers, the woman looked at him from over her shoulder; her face angled enough that the light emphasised the colour of her eye.

Her eyes, oh, how much he loved them.

He felt his chest empty itself of all air, more so as the corner of her lips curved upwards into that smile that had pulled him to her years ago.

It was breathtakingly beautiful; even in all of its open yet mysterious ways.

Knowing that he was bound to be lost forever at the sight of her, Ignis caressed the pad of his thumb across the softness of her skin beneath his hold. It was a simple gesture, one that had told his significant other that he was, in fact, awake and in need of something that she ritually gave every single morning without fail. Her smile had only widened at this, reaching her eyes as she turned to him and leaned down for a kiss that had been no more than chaste.

He breathed in then, his senses zeroing in on her closeness.

He took in her scent, and revelled in the way her lips had met his.

It was a gentle kiss, although filled with an emotion that he returned wholeheartedly. And as she pulled back ever so slightly to rest her forehead against his, her hair acting as a form of curtain that hid their unspoken love from the rest of the world, a mere whisper reached his ears.

“Good morning.”                                                                                                         

As quiet as it had been, as hoarse as it sounded, it still made everything else silent.

The sound of cars and trucks making their way through the road below; the gradual waking of the bustling city, it were as if none of it mattered and simply disappeared.

Another kiss, warmth blooming across his cheeks as his lover cupped his face in her hands. They both grinned at the end of it, pearly whites exposed as a sense of serenity blanketed over their beings in that moment of contentment.

“Good morning, love.” His voice was low and husked from sleep.

It was a morning that started out just like any other, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Though even so, there was something about her that made it all worthwhile. Did he understand what it was, however? Perhaps not, but that barely bothered him when he allowed himself to bask within the love he had grown to need.


End file.
